A belt or roller conveyor typically includes a driving roller or pulley and one or more idler rollers arranged along and between opposite sidewalls. The driving roller or pulley is operable to rotatably drive the other rollers, such as via a continuous conveyor belt reeved around the rollers or pulleys or such as via O-rings or the like around adjacent rollers. When the driving roller is activated, the rollers function to convey articles along the conveyor. When the driving roller is deactivated, the rollers may coast to a stop or may quickly stop as the driving roller stops. Also, when such conveyors are arranged at an incline, the articles on the conveyor may tend to move back down the incline after the driving roller is stopped. The stopping and/or reversing of the rollers of the conveyor may tend to cause excessive strain and wear on the drive gears and/or motor of the driving roller.